


Dos o tres palabras

by Adhara



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-13
Updated: 2005-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa tiene un secreto. Uno distinto a los que las niñas Tyrell comparten tumbadas entre almohadones con las mejillas arreboladas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dos o tres palabras

Sansa tiene un secreto. Uno distinto a los que las niñas Tyrell comparten tumbadas entre almohadones con las mejillas arreboladas. Las manos pegajosas de pastel de miel y limón. Los besos de Megga, los dedos de Margaery apartándola el pelo de las sienes con ademán distraido, como si se pudiera ser tan suave sin siquiera pretenderlo. Distinto a la voz forzadamente casual de Alla si a veces la conversación roza de puntillas a la Guardia Real - _...y entonces Loras le dijo a Ser... a Ser Balon..._ , y risas, y codazos, y Alla refunfuñando hasta casi enfadarse como si no le importara- antes de volver una y otra vez al vestido que Margaery llevará en el festín de bodas.

También hay miles de secretos que ya no lo son, pero no porque los haya revelado. De repente, si dejas de esforzarte por ocultarlos, los secretos dejan de serlo. Se convierten en algo que no cuentas, que sólo guardas inconscientemente. Sansa tiene un centenar de secretos sobre su odio hacia Joffrey y los Lannister, los que podrían hacer que la decapitaran. Están los secretos estúpidos que guardaba en Invernalia, los de Jeyne, o que la septa Mordane daba cabezadas durante algunas de las oraciones del sept. Secretos estúpidos que ya no le interesan a nadie. De repente el hecho de que a Jeyne le diera vergüenza reconocer que iba todas las mañanas con su padre a recoger los huevos del gallinero sólo por ver entrenar a Alyn le parece tan inocente, tan blanco como los rostros del bosque de dioses y la nieve que los rodeaba. No era un secreto. Era algo que ahora desearía contar a todo el mundo sólo para demostrar que alguna vez aquello le pareció lo más digno de ocultar de todo Poniente. Que puso su mano en el corazón y juró no decírselo a nadie aunque la matasen.

Algunos de esos secretos tienen olores y sabores, como si en vez de secretos fueran frutas y perfumes. Sus mentiras en el Tridente saben a barro y a las lágrimas de Arya, la alegría cuando Joffrey rompió su compromiso, a expectación, calor y el sudor de las audiencias largas. Pero no se molesta en ocultarlo porque a nadie le interesa, nadie pregunta, y quizá si lo hicieran volvería a ser un secreto porque no lo contaría. O tal vez no.

Pero Sansa aún tiene un secreto que se esfuerza en ocultar bajo capas de seda, en un baúl de roble que su padre, Lord Eddard Stark, le regaló en Invernalia. Cuando pensaba que Desembarco del Rey era un lugar donde sucedían canciones y el baúl se llenaría de vestidos y bailes. Su secreto, debajo de la ropa doblada que las criadas perfuman con lavanda, es de lana sucia. Huele a humo, sabe a sangre ajena, pero no es la capa de Sandor Clegane. La capa es sólo parte del resto. Y el resto está confuso, como si le faltaran piezas que ha olvidado o prefiere no recordar. Lo atrapa a veces y entonces el secreto es lo que hubiera podido hacer, y eso no puede entra en un baúl. Porque mientras el fantasma de Renly Baratheon salvaba la ciudad ella se quedó tumbada en la cama, inmóvil, oyendo una capa de Guardia Real que se convertía en un pedazo de tela sucia al caer al suelo, y unos goznes que crujen. Ahora a veces el recuerdo cambia y ella se incorpora. Y la puerta está abierta, y las llamas al otro lado son verdes y brillan tanto que casi no puede ver a la sombra oscura que está saliendo de la habitación para no volver. Sansa tiene un secreto: debería haber dicho algo.

Sólo dos palabras, o tres, con eso hubiera bastado.

Pero en ese recuerdo de mentiras tampoco las dice nunca, y al final, como en el recuerdo auténtico, la luz le engulle y la ciudad sigue ardiendo.


End file.
